The Hippie Child
by Pinnieapples
Summary: This is an intro to Tig Trager's daughter, Topanga. Since her mum, Serwa died he decided to raise her on his own. This is my first saga so I would love some constructive criticism. This goes along with the first story I wrote. I hope you enjoy the tale!
1. Chapter 1

Topanga walked into the house and saw her father sprawled out on the coach, with a UFC match on the TV & a couple of beers on the coffee table. Topanga had just returned from San Francisco and had bought bags full of "hippie shit" as her father called it. She smiled and lit up some sage to try to wake her dad from his deep slumber. After ten minutes the snoring disappeared and sneezing began. She walked in to see Tig rubbing his nose on his shirt sleeve, "How women find you attractive is obvious. I mean look at your manners. If only I could find a girl who wiped her snot on her clothes I'd be the happiest dyke ever." Tig pointed his finger at his daughter, "Hey, don't. You know how I feel about that word. Don't disrespect yourself." Tig had just learned that his daughter was a lesbian about a year ago and was surprised. He wasn't upset, he just didn't think that his kid who almost always wore dresses and grew up playing with My Pretty Pony would be gay. He looked up and smiled at her, "Really, sage? You wake me up to sage? Burn some pot, I mean come on. What if one of the guys walks in here? I might as well be listening to some Joni Mitchell." "Under all that," Topanga made a face and pointed at his clothes, "there is a sentimental guy under there. You buy me flowers every week. How hardcore can you really be?" She smiled and sat next to Tig, as he wrapped his arm around her. "What can I say, I can't resist my Lamb." He always bought Topanga sunflowers because she was the best kid he had. Fawn and Dawn, well, he screwed them over, but Topanga was different. She was there no matter what, forgave him for all the foolish things he did and just truly loved him. "How was the trip anyways? You didn't call me back this morning. I was worried. I don't trust that damn Prius, you need a real car or a bike." She smiled, her father if nothing else, was overprotective. "I wasn't alone," she rolled her eyes. Her and her "best friend" had gone on a weekend getaway. The fact that she was turning eighteen in a month didn't seem to faze her father at all. "It was nice. We went shopping, went to Wild West Side, a really interesting hookah bar and just hung out at the beach. Her Aunt was really sweet & took us to some really nice restaurants." "What the hell is Wild West Side and what are you wearing?" Topanga smirked, "Well, it's a dress. You see, some dresses cover peoples bums." She smiled and Tig gave her a smirk back, "Yeah, well it doesn't cover that" he motioned to her breast. She was built like her mother. Skinny with a big ass and even bigger tits. She simply rolled her eyes, she had always worn dresses but she had begun to have a more "racy" style now. Not that it was "racy" at all compared to what her father was normally accustomed to, but since it was his baby girl, it was scandalous. She avoided the other questions, as to what Wild West Side was. While her father claimed his was alright with her sexuality, she didn't want to divulge that she went to a lesbian bar with her girlfriend.

The conversation shifted when Topanga mentioned that she had stopped in at Fontana. "You go to the cemetery?" Tig looked down at the floor. "Yeah. We put some flowers by the grave." Topanga replied, also looking at the ground. Tig got up and walked to the kitchen and poured some whiskey and sat back down. "Yeah, I probably need to go there sometime too. It's just hard." He gulped the drink down. Topanga's mum, Serwa was killed in a car accident in Fontana while driving her sister. Serwa's sister was also killed in the accident. Serwa was not a woman that Tig would usually go for. He met her when he stopped at a restaurant on his way to Arizona. She had been working there in order to get her degree in Political Science. She wanted to have knowledge of how to advocate for social justice for Africa. Serwa was a refugee from Ghana. Her sister came to the US when they were both very young, with their mother, although their mother died of cancer a few years before she met Tig. Tig and Serwa had a one night stand, which turned into a week of pleasure. Tig figured that he had found a much better vacation than going to Arizona. A few months passed and he got a call from a very frightened Serwa. She had found out that she was pregnant and had wanted to have an abortion, but Tig wouldn't allow it. Serwa didn't want anything to do with the Club and was scared of Colleen finding out about her, something Tig failed to mention to her. However, Tig wanted her nearby so she moved to Pacoima. They had a passionate relationship and he did come to love her. When Topanga was born, Serwa and he became closer. Colleen knew he was having an affair but didn't press him, because she thought it was just with a crow eater. Colleen eventually found out about Topanga, when Serwa died. She was furious that Tig decided to raise Topanga, but bail out on his other two daughters. Topanga didn't have anywhere else to go though, plus that was his 7 month year old child.

Topanga looked at Tig and felt bad that she had mentioned the cemetery. She knew he didn't do well when she brought the subject up, but she wanted to bring her mum into the conversation, for whatever reason. Maybe it was because she was upset that Tig had Colleen in his life still, although it was minimal. This was one reason she needed to go to therapy she thought. She leaned over and kissed her father on his forehead, "I'm going to my room, it was a long drive. I'll make some tempeh for dinner." Tig looked up at her and faked a smile, "Tempeh, my favorite." She looked back, "I can make something else if you want." Tig got up and hugged her, "Lamb, I was only kidding. I love it when you make me dinner. If you wanna talk about her, we can." Topanga wanted too, but decided it was too much for her father to handle right then. She squeezed his hand, "No, it's OK, but thanks anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

Topanga opened her father's door and walked over to his bed. He was sprawled out in his bed, mouth open and snoring loudly. Topanga went over and put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She moaned a bit when she felt fingers running through her hair. She rolled over to see Tig smiling at her. Topanga looked up at him and kissed his cheek, "Happy Father's Day, Daddy." Tig smiled and wrapped his arm around his daughter. He was glad to wake up to her. At first he was annoyed because another body lying on him usually meant that some gash didn't know when to leave, but this morning it was his baby. Until recently whenever he would get home at a decent hour, they'd talk about their day and go watch TV in each other's room, usually resulting in one of them falling asleep in one another's bed. Tig knew that it wasn't "appropriate" as Gemma put it, but he didn't care. His daughter was the one thing in life he knew he could count on, no matter how much he had screwed up, which was often.

"So, what special treat do I get today?" Tig asked. "Well, you have a card on the kitchen counter and you have me. You really don't need a special treat, because you get that everyday just for being with me." Topanga smirked. Tig laughed, "That's very true," he kissed her head, "Ya doing anything important today?" "Nah," Topanga smiled. "Good, because we are going to the Canyon. Get your ass out of bed, we'll grab something to eat and go for a hike. See how good of a Papa I am? Going for a hike." Topanga smiled. She loved it when they went to the there. Apparently, before she was born he and her mum would go out to Topanga Canyon. She usually would go to the Canyon by herself and it would make her a bit sad, but when her dad came along a happiness came about. "You need a work out and maybe we can feel mums spirit." Tig smiled. That's when Topanga really showed her mum, when she started talking like a hippie. "You are so not my child," he said and then there was a knock on the door. "Fuck, I'll go see who it is and then I'll kick em out so I can spend time with my hippy daughter." She laughed and wrapped the blankets around herself. When Tig opened the door, the last person he thought he'd see, especially on this day, was standing there. "Fawn, baby, what's wrong?" Fawn shook her head, "I thought I would be nice and visit you on Father's Day," she replied deadpan.

Topanga yelled at Tig, because she thought it was just one of the guys or Gemma coming to bother him and she wanted the day to just be with him. "Dad, get back in here and whoever you are, well go! I get my Papa for the day!" She didn't hear her dad respond with a yell, instead he came into the bedroom. "Fawn is here," he stood in the doorway looking at her. "Fawn?" she replied, "That's nice, well you two have a great fucking day," she replied sarcastically and got up and tried to push Tig out of the doorway. "Hey, Topanga look at me." Topanga and Fawn were not fans of each other. Topanga thought that since her mum was dead that he got "stuck" with her and that Fawn was the daughter that he loved more, which couldn't be further from the truth. "No, don't, don't cry baby. C'mon look at me." Topanga was so angry with Fawn. Why did she have to come today? She didn't even love the man. Today was her day with her dad, not hers. The fact that Topanga just wanted to be mad and not cry, made her even angrier. "I'll go to a friend's house today so I don't have to be around that bitch." Tig knew that she was angry, because Topanga wasn't one to curse. Tig hugged her and softly told her, "Don't be like this. You get me every day and she, well she doesn't. She can come with us to the Canyon. It'll be…" before he could say anything else Topanga shoved him as hard as she could, which was barely anything. "Screw you both." She stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door. Tig bit his lip and grinned. He had a couple of days without screwing up with Topanga, so he was due by now.

"So much for the peace loving, little nig-" Tig cut Fawn off. "Wha'd ya say?" He narrowed his eyes at Fawn. "Well, I mean she is half German then that little bit of nigg-" "I swear to god, if you call her a nigger, you're out of here! You know this would fuck things up!" Tig yelled at her. "I came here out of my own free will Dad. You should be ecstatic to see me! Also, why are you upset at me calling her by what she is? It's not like you're politically correct. When it comes to pussy I guess it doesn't matter what race it is," Fawn shot back.

Topanga heard everything. She heard him yell back at her but decided to listen to her iPod instead. She didn't know what friend's house she would even go too. She sat there through a couple of songs before she changed and grabbed her car keys. The yelling had stopped but she could tell by the way that both her father and Fawn were sitting that the fight was still going on. "Where ya going baby?" Topanga just spat back at him, "Out." Of course Fawn had to say something antagonizing, "Wow, I thought you were the good daughter. You're being so mean to Daddy especially on this day." "Out." Tig replied to Fawn in a barley audible voice. Fawn and Topanga looked back at him, "Out now," he turned to Fawn, "I can't deal with this shit right now. I love you and I want you in my life, but it can't be like this." Tig felt a pain as he said it. He was casting out one daughter for the other. Fawn got up and went over to him and slapped him on the face. "You are such a son of a bitch," she said through he gritted teeth and tears coming down her cheeks, "she is the one who is supposed to be dead," Fawn pointed to Topanga, "not Dawn. Fuck, Dawn's death didn't probably mean anything to you, nor would mine. It's all about Topanga." She turned around walked out and slammed the door.

While it was an extremely tense and uncomfortable time, both Topanga and Tig decided that they should go for a hike.


End file.
